Carlisle Gets Frisky
by Torgetta
Summary: What can a guy do when he needs attention, but his wife is absorbed in a book? Carlisle comes up with a plan that involves a quick trip to a specialty shop to get the needed props for his exotic dance. Innuendo is used to fuel your imagination, rather than explicit language. This story refers to the song from Man 2 Man (1987)'Male Stripper' Warning: Erotic in nature


**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**A/N:** This chapter references the song from _Man 2 Man__, (1987) - 'Male Stripper' - _Carlisle converts it into a heterosexual version.

**A/N: **My stories never needed dates, until the fourth story in my series. 'Survival and Coexistence' This story was written before the dates were assigned, and it kind of bugs me that it landed on a Sunday. I apologize for how the dates worked out.

**AN: Background: **The Cullens are currently vacationing in NY, and are in a Royal set of suites at a luxury hotel. Their suite is three floors high, with servants' quarters on the lower third floor, a party and entertainment area on the second, and the Cullen bedrooms on the first floor. Carlisle erred and accidentally spoke of Esme's G-String the previous day in a way that embarrassed her. This was written as Chapter twelve of my 'Camping with Vamps and Wolves' story, but it is not a good fit and wasn't posted there.

* * *

**Carlisle Gets Frisky**

**_Sunday, July 17, 2011 _**

My fingers danced through the caramel coloured locks of my wife's hair, as I attempted to gain her attention. Esme laid upon our bed immersed in the latest Fifty Shades of something book. I inhaled deeply and blew her hair softly, but could not pull her focus. I attempted to think of other ways to distract my wife, when I heard Edward groaning. I snorted and thought it served him right for snooping. Esme and Rose have taken a liking to that silly series, but now it called for action. I ran quickly to the needed shop to get the proper accessories, and came back to the suite with a plan in place. I checked in on my wife, and she still had her nose buried in that book.

I mentally enquired of Edward for a particular song. The shocked gasp from my son informed me it was not something from his collection, but it was available at the mp3 store and I downloaded it on my player. He showed me how the music system worked, and I set it up to play in Esme's and my suite of rooms. It was slightly disturbing the many times my son would chuckle or laugh as he looked to me, but I had to get Esme's attention! This was important! I changed quickly into what I needed in my study, and Edward made sure Renesmee was on the third floor. He added music in the foyer, as an added precaution. I warned the entire family to head down there, but I know some of them remained out of curiosity. This did not concern me much. Living this close with so many vampires made privacy a fleeting notion when it came to intimacy.

I walked into our suite, and mentally told Edward to fire it up. I waited until I could hear the speakers in our room come alive with a fast-paced beat. I began to move my legs and danced with the music. Suddenly the words came on and I flew into the bedroom area and began to sing along with the song, _Male Stripper. _I danced around the bed knowing I had attained Esme's attention. I changed a few of the words converting it into a heterosexual song, and sang loudly.

"I'm a modern-day Vamp. A vamp with an act, Hey Little Esme, I know you want me, oh! Ah!" By this time, I had my wife's complete attention, and with her encouragement, I continued. I placed my hands on my chest, gripped the material of my shirt, and ripped it off. I threw it behind me, and grinned impishly to her with a seductive growl, as I continued to gyrate with the beat of the music. She now played along, and worked her hands into the waistband of my pants, as if depositing dollar bills. I offered her a free dance, as I ground my pelvis inches from her face.

I gyrated a few feet away, and bent over while my butt faced her as I placed my hands on my inner thighs and tore off my pants in one quick motion sending them flying to the other side of the room. She saw a black string along my backside, but little else as I began swaying my bum for her viewing pleasure. Suddenly I leapt upwards, spun around, and gyrated towards her thrusting my pelvis forward while wearing my brand new black banana hammock. Her eyes went wide, and a hand quickly covered her mouth as she broke out into a fit of giggles cheering me on the entire while. She made haste to place her fingers into the waist of my string, and I reached down with one arm pulling her up to dance and gyrate with me. I made sure to rub against her often, allowing my pelvis to lead my movement.

My wife laughed heartily as she played along, pawing at my chest and placing her hands down the thread that acted as a waistband of my male G-string. It was the least I could do after humiliating her yesterday. She giggled like a schoolgirl at a strippers club, and I smiled wolfishly to her as if my livelihood truly depended on the selling of my body to this influential young woman. I went to toss off the hammock, and Esme placed her hand over mine. "No, don't destroy this Carlisle," she said with amusement as she whispered seductively to me, "that is a keeper!"

I waggled my brows to her seductively as she chose to remove that particular item of clothing. I continued to dance to the beat of the song while she worked it off my body. I swung around and wrapped my right arm firmly around her back, pulling her in for a cheap and lusty kiss. She responded in kind, and then placed the palm of her hand to my chest tossing me backwards on the bed. She chose not to join me, but I received my reward as she now took up the dance. I cheered wildly for my wife, as she danced forward and thrust her chest into my face having her assets speaking for her.

She swiveled around and pressed up against the wall. She used that as a support while she gyrated, and moved down to the ground with her shoulders against it for balance. She thrust towards me, and then flew back up and tore off her shirt. She swiveled her hips seductively as she danced. I mentally told Edward to set that music on a loop! She now pressed her bra-covered chest against my face, and wiggled and bounce around me. She pulled away once more, and while she pivoted, her bra went flying. She turned to face me with her voluptuous and perfectly rounded assets on display. She swiveled about, and then approached me while she made to sit on my lap. Instead she hovered. Her backside rubbed against my groin, and she gyrated teasingly against me.

I moved my hands toward her assets, but received a prompt reminder of the no-touch policy. I growled in appreciation. I smiled wolfishly as my wife continued to tease me in this seductive dance. She pulled away and pulled out a high-backed chair as she began to use it as a prop in her routine. She stood behind it with her hands on the top, and looked to me as she played with the tip of her tongue across her upper lip. She teased me with her tongue, as if making promises of things yet to come. I felt an increase in my need for Esme, as she grasped the hem of her skirt and gave it a firm yank. The material tore easily, and the pieces went flying to join with the other demolished clothing upon the floor.

She bent at the waist while facing me, and wiggled her upper body in such a way that her luscious melons seemed to dance of their own volition while she slowly backed up. A hand went to the front of her lacy panties, and then they were no more as she tossed them to the floor. She growled seductively and leapt into a front flip. She flew towards me, her legs spread, and she landed solidly upon my lap, and wrapped her limbs around my upper torso. The no touch policy was now long gone, as we began another form of our seductive dance.

My hands ran through her hair, as I pulled it against my face inhaling deeply of my wife's pheromones. There is nothing more erotic than Esme's scent at a time like this. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and kissed her possessively on the top of her head. This was my woman, and dare any to lay claim to her! I growled my appreciation, and felt her nails digging into my back while she claimed me as hers. I pulled us upwards, as if we were still performing for an audience. A loud growl erupted from my chest as we slammed to the bed hearing a horrendous crack, and then flew down to the floor as we frolicked wildly. I pressed my body against her, and we leapt upwards clinging to one another lustfully as we landed against the dresser crushing it into multiple pieces. The mirror fell on us, and smashed over our heads while our inner animals completely took over.

Esme reached her moment of triumph with a thunderous growl, and the force of her exuberance sent us crashing through the wood of the door and into the main room of our private bedroom suite, where I to soon found relief. I roared victoriously, my animalistic sound echoed back at us from the other nearby high-rise buildings. We lay basking in each other's arms and my wife began to giggle. Her amusement trilled throughout the room with a heavenly sound. I found her laughter contagious, and had to chuckle while she giggled helplessly on the floor.

"Carlisle," Esme began and then broke into more giggles as she admitted, "you are completely forgiven for that comment yesterday." She rolled up to lean on her elbow and placed an arm against my chest while she gazed lovingly down into my eyes, "whatever gave you the idea to do this?" I looked up to her and grinned with a waggle of my brows. She leaned over, pressed her lips against mine, and kissed me passionately with much force applied to our lips. With my back pressed against the floor, Esme crawled on me, and placed a hand on each of my wrists keeping my arms pinned a short distance from my head.

The music still played, and she began to dance seductively while sitting on my stomach as she gyrated. Her assets bumped against my face in a most tantalizing of ways, and I was quickly ready once more to resume our pleasures. She kept me pinned to the floor with her hands, as she took over completely. I remained a hostage to her demands, as she danced over my pelvis seductively taking all I had to offer. She leaned down and kissed me, pressing her tongue into my mouth. She gyrated continuously, as I felt my need for her becoming all the greater. She bent forward and began whipping my face with the locks of her hair. The pheromones of my wife surrounded me, as I inhaled deeply of the enticingly erotic mixture that only she could offer. I gasped in desperation, as she grinned to me evilly and held my arms firmly. Her legs wrapped solidly around my backside, and she began the same gyrations with a great deal more force.

My eyes widened at the sudden sensations I felt, and I began thrusting my pelvis in ecstasy under my wife's ministrations. Suddenly I found myself losing control, and glanced to my wife anxiously. My wife's loud rumbling growl nullified my fears, as I knew she was in a similar state. Thunderous roars ripped from my chest as we celebrated with an explosive demonstration of our love.

Once more, we found ourselves cradled in the other's arms. I smiled warmly to her and enthused, "Esme, you are the sexiest and most beautiful woman I know. I am so lucky to have you as my wife. I love you so much." I pressed my lips against the crook of her neck as I kissed her sensitive spot. I cupped the back of her head gently in my palms, with my thumbs resting on a spot before her ears. I pulled myself to her, and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Thank-you Esme, you complete me."

Esme smiled to me fondly and wrapped an arm around the back of my head as she spoke softly, "Carlisle, a better husband a woman could never want. You are the most compassionate man I know, loving and affectionate. My needs are your priority, you have the looks of a God, the body of Adonis, and with your medical knowledge you know how to please," she said with a seductive waggle of her brows. "I love you, and you are my eternity!"

We curled together and laughed as we heard Edward's shout, "Argh! I'm sorry I ever showed you how to use the music system!" Esme turned to me and giggled, and then we heard Bella's voice calling to her mate. We looked to one another and grinned mischievously as we heard the other groans and complaints of our children.

After we spent a few more hours basking in the aura of our love, she decided to get up and start cleaning the mess. I glanced up from the spot on the floor as she picked up a small piece of cloth, and immediately I recognized it for the garment that it was. She grinned to me and quickly placed it into a special little drawer where she keeps such things of interest. I was already looking forward to the next time.


End file.
